


Stranger in the Night

by NapalmChicken



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapalmChicken/pseuds/NapalmChicken
Summary: The Mysterious Stranger is the one who needs the Lone Wanderer's help for a change, and they share a soft night together.





	Stranger in the Night

She had learned to sleep with one eye open, as the old saying went. Sometimes she could get a steadier, less-fitful sleep if she were at her house in Megaton, but out in the wilderness of the Capitol Wasteland, when she was tracking down leads about her father, it was an important survival trait to wake at the slightest sound or sign of disturbance. Anything less and she could very well be eaten by a yao-guai or enslaved by raiders. That was why she started awake on the ratty mattress she had found in an abandoned semi-trailer and why her laser pistol was already in hand and pointed at the open back of the trailer before she was even fully awake. Her finger was halfway to squeezing the trigger when she realized she recognized the silhouette standing against the night sky. A silhouette was all she could recognize, really, because a silhouette was all she usually saw.

Just as others had come to call her the Lone Wanderer, she had taken to calling this man the Mysterious Stranger.

But this was different than all the other times she’d seen him. Every other time he’d unexpectedly shown up, it had been during combat. This was the first time he’d ever deigned to show up during a moment of calm.

Except, she realized from his hunched posture, this wasn’t a moment of calm for him. He seemed to be hurt. Whoever he was and however he managed to appear and disappear with no notice, he apparently wasn’t all powerful.

She had thousands of questions for him, but she knew immediately they would have to wait for later. The arm of his trenchcoat was covered in blood, probably his own from the way he favored it as he tried to crawl up into the trailer. She set her every survival instinct aside and dropped the pistol, then got up and ran to him to help him in. She checked around outside the trailer quickly just to make sure he really was alone, then pulled him back in the direction of her mattress. Silently she rooted around in her gear for a stimpak and a blood pack. He collapsed into a sitting position on the mattress, at no point making any sound at all, not even a grunt of pain. She started to pull off his hat, but he flinched back at that.

“I’m going to need to remove your coat and shirt to treat this, and the shirt’s going to have to come up over your head,” she said. “If you’re worried about me seeing your face, its dark enough in here that I won’t be able to make out too many details.”

That seemed to calm him. He let her take it off along with the blood-soaked coat and shirt. It was difficult to see his wound very well in the dim light, but if his anonymity was this important to him then she could work around it. She owed him that much for all the times he had saved her at the last moment.

Once he was topless she went to work on the wound on his arm. Although it seemed to be a gunshot, it didn’t look like it had hit anything important, instead just grazing his bicep. Most of the blood on his coat had probably not been his, but even if he wasn’t experiencing a lot of blood loss he still looked exhausted.

After she’d bandaged him and injected him with a stimpak, she almost expected him to grab his coat and hat and immediately vanish back to wherever he came from in the wastes. Instead he continued to sit there, shirtless on her mattress, and although she could barely see his face she could tell he was staring at her. She had no idea why he so often came to her in her times of need, but this was the first time she ever wondered if he was attracted to her. From what she could see of his heavily-muscled chest, he was certainly an attractive specimen himself.

_I wonder…_ she thought.

Carefully, as though she might spook him away like a skittish dog, she put a hand on his well-defined chest. He didn’t pull away. Her hand drifted lower, getting closer to the buckle of his pants. When the hand made it as far as his crotch, she could clearly feel he was ready to stay with her, at least for a while.

He didn’t do anything to help her as she undressed, pulling the merc adventurer outfit she’d been wearing over her head and then sliding down her pants. Once she was nude, though, he tentatively reached out to her. His own hands moved up and down her body, touching every inch of her, exploring every scar and every sensitive nerve ending. They didn’t do much more than that for a long time – just touching each other, letting their fingers give the picture of who their lover was when the darkness obscured their looks. She removed his pants and felt up and down the muscles of his legs long before she wrapped her fingers around his erection. As she slowly rubbed up and down on the skin of his cock he did the same with her, teasing the folds at her entrance and letting her become moist in her own time. When she finally went down on him and sucked him into her mouth, he lay down beside her and positioned her legs so she could lick and stroke her pussy and clit. It wasn’t the most mind-blowing sexual experience she’d ever had – that had been with Amata back in Vault 101 – but strangely it was the most peaceful. Her life had been ruled by violence ever since she’d been forced out of the vault, and from everything she saw he seemed to live the same way. Having this moment where she could be tender and gentle with another human was comforting.

She came once on his tongue. As he too started to tense with a coming orgasm, she rearranged herself so they were facing the same way, him on his back and her straddling him. She let herself sink slowly down onto his length, then languidly pumped against him.

She didn’t have time to come again before he was spilling himself into her. His shouts of orgasm sounded almost like crying, but she didn’t mind. She cried plenty herself. Everyone needed that moment of release.

They fell asleep next to each other, and it was the first time she’d slept peacefully completely through the rest of the night when not in the vault or Megaton.

When she woke up he was gone. She didn’t mind. She’d even expected it. What she hadn’t expected was for him to leave his hat, carefully placed at the foot of her mattress to indicate it had been left behind on purpose rather than by mistake. She put it on after the rest of her clothes, and set out for another long day wandering the Capitol Wasteland.


End file.
